precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
ECG
An ECG - or Electrical Control Gate - is a Chinese development in computer technology developed in 1978, developed as a means to address the issues present in existing vacuum tube computers as well as produce more effecient means to operate future satellites similar to OARP and Kannshou. The project was predominately sourced out to the Technical Engineers of the NPCLAF airforce base Gobi-1, where the Chinese bomber Gao Haiba Hongzhai-1 was being stored. The development was also targeted at addressing the concerns that the Chinese often had to refer to purchases of outside equipment to keep their data storage up to date and functional, as the vacuum tubes in use often ran hot and were considerably fragile and space-consuming. History Vacuum tube technology had existed since 1907, and helped nurture a electronic age. With it, radio-communications and long-range communication blossomed. But with the economic and social damages of the prolonged Great War that heralded what was essentially a European depression, the technology lagged. Developments in electronics technology stalled and interests wanned as the minds and attention of Europe were drawn to more short-term issues to climb out of the economic, social, and cultural lag created by the immense and destructive Great War. Development of the technology also faltered given independent events in other former academic capitals of the Western World. The Collapse of Great Britain and the political uncertainty of the United States as well contributed to technological lag in the west with its academic populations being displaced or even caught up in revolution and unrest. Some minor experiments in electrons were carried out over this period in observation of vacuum tube technology but was not enough to make significant gains in the field that would otherwise help convince parties to pull the field from the slump. As such, computer technology continued on at a trickle pace. Development By January of 1978 with the Chinese exploring space the need for refined electrical technology was highlighted by the grand ineffeciency of much of the technology. For the cases of the OARP tests the NPCLAF and Chinese scientific community needed to construct ware-house sized computer banks; which were of concern due to their energy and resource demands, as well as the heat they created. The fragility of the technology was also highlighted in preliminary stress tests before launch. By the late 70's with the space missions in the eye of the public and advancing the top secret interests of the NPCLAF, the development crew of the GHH project opted that development would need to be made in the field to reduce the resources, energy, and weight for their high-altitude bomber. Reaching locally, they contacted Winso Ji to develop alternate means to develop the technology. Over the following months Winso reached out to professor Huangxi Hua of Tianjin university for assistance, who later recruited professor Denhua Cong, who had experience with working with the Chinese military on elements of their projects (primarily in the development of Solar Cell technology deployed in the Kannshou). Cong later brought Guangxi Tsun - a graduate student - into the project. Theory The basis of the ECG project was built on the principles observed by Guangxi Tsun and Denhua Cong in the solar cell project in the interaction of some materials - particularly Germanium - to an electrical current. The observations were tested and put into operation in the initial development to make a rudimentary Germanium chip channeled and wired. The proto-type was affixed to a radio and proved succesfull. The operation of the chip would allow for a smaller electrical signal to control a larger terminal in the same effect of the more cumbersome and draining vacuum tubes. Presenting the device to his executive officers on the GHH project Winso Ji was capable of getting approval to continue the research. Ministry of Science and Space development After the initial successes in the military-level field the ECG was picked up and developed by the Ministry of Space and Science on 1978 and developed for the public sphere, from whence ECG radios were developed and put into manufactering to replace the old vacuum tube radios still in use by the Chinese public. As well, smaller communications radios were developed in a partnership between the military branches and the ministry for inter-soldier communication at near-distant ranges in the field. Parts of which have been deployed in Armenia in inteligence-gathering level tests with goats. The production of the refined electrical pieces have also renewed a degree of faith in the solidarity of the space projects in making the equipment to take measurements of conditions and send and recieve potential communications/orders from and to space. Category:Technology Category:Asia Category:Communism